Ask the Undertale Characters!
by TeresaCake
Summary: You can ask Undertale characters! Contains basically every AU, but alot of them are OOC. I will probably take some AUs that you suggest if I like them. Rated T just to be safe, probably unnecessary. Please ask Us! You can ask any character!
1. Introduction

HI!

Teresa: Welcome to this Undertale ask thing. Nothing will happen with this until-

Papyrus: UNTIL WE GET A REVIEW!

Sans: Exactly.

Teresa: I'm a sort of half-OC but I'm basically the creator in OC form so you can ask me things too.

Teresa: And yes I know I should be updating 'Things have changed' but I have constant writers block and that was a rare idea that I was satisfied with, but I am working on the next chapter.

The only rules for this Q and A:

1\. No Flames, please. If I get any, everyone will have a marshmallow roast and you won't be invited.

2\. Please be patient if I go on small breaks or miss your review. I have no clue if this will do well or not.

3\. Go check out Thriller Killer's Q & A because this was inspired by hers.

Teresa: My ships will probably wriggle their way into this too, but I don't ship much weird stuff. Also yes you can ask AUs, and if I like the AU you suggest I might accept it as official. My AUs might also show up, and some of them are kind of dark/weird. You have been warned.

Teresa: Goodbyyyyyyyeeeeeeee! *Floats away*


	2. The first ask!

**From: Aria Tavoosi (Guest)**

 **Aria Tavoosi:LISTEN HERE, YOU! Would you mind changing the name? You don't have to but people might confuse this for TK's QnA. If you come across a hater...**

 ***I give a wide, fangy smile* Let me at em.**

Teresa: I might change the name, I just couldn't think of anything else that didn't sound kinda stupid. and Okay.

 **Now as for the questions.**

 **Frisk, what gender are you, if you don't identify as male or female then what gender are you physically? Why's your skin yellow? Is this your first run?**

Frisk: Physically I'm female but I don't identify as either, my skin is yellow because...I honestly don't know, its just yellow. N-No...this isn't my first run...

Sans: *Eye starts glowing blue*

Frisk: *Walks away from Sans quickly*

 **Sans, any relation to the Ghost Rider?Zarathos to be exact.(Zarathos is the spirit of vengance that is bonded to Johnny Blaze)**

Sans: Nope.

 **Papyrus, Watch either Mariotale or Papyrus vs Bandits.**

Papyrus: *Watches half of Mariotale* NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE *Throws Laptop across room*

Sans: Oh come on, Paps, it can't be that bad. *Watches Mariotale* *Shoots laptop with a million Gaster blasters* NOPE

Teresa: It can't be that bad. *Watches Mariotale* OKAY THEN *Throws laptop into anti-void*

 **Flowey, watch Omega Flowey's Song. Also, do you want me to turn you back into Asreil? I can call up one of my contacts and you'll be the furry goat boy in seconds.**

Flowey: Nope.

Teresa: Flowey's scared of computers.

Flowey: NO I'M NOT! I JUST DON'T LIKE THEM!

Flowey: Actually I sort of like being a flower. But I have a backup soul if someone is asking Asriel.

Teresa: Okay. Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! *Jumps into omega timeline*


	3. Ask 2

**From: SaphireDemonStar**

 **I have one thing I wanna do *swaps Sans' outfit into a dress* there!**

 **Hey Paps here have this *brings out a refrigerator-sized jar of hot spaghetti with meatballs* you are SO cute!**

 **Gotta fly! Stay epic crystals! Saph out!**

Sans: *Looks at dress* Wow. I guess this is an event to get DRESSed up for! But seriously. *Snaps fingers and is wearing a suit* Oops, I didn't mean to put on this one, even if it SUITS me. *Snaps fingers and is wearing normal clothes* There we go.

Papyrus: *Gasp* ITS MY ONE TRUE LOVE! SPAGHETTI! *Kicks lid off the spaghetti jar* NYEH HEH HEH! *Jumps into spaghetti* SO MUCH SPAGHETTI! OW! IT'S KINDA HOT...

Teresa: *Cools down spaghetti with ice magic*

Papyrus: THANK YOU, HUMAN! BOTH OF YOU! FOR GIVING ME THE SPAGHETTI AND THEN COOLING IT DOWN!

Teresa: Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! *Sinks into floor*


	4. Ask 3

From: Shark Lord

 **Sans what started your love for puns?**

Sans: I dunno. Tibia Honest I just told one once and I liked doing it so...if I stopped now I'd BONED.

Papyrus: SANS NO!

Sans: Sans yes.

 **Muffet how strong does a tarantula have to be to knock someone out by simply ramming them?**

Muffet: *Shrugs with 4 arms* I never have to use physical attacks, I have magic.

 **Temmie have you considered selling Temmie Treats?**

Temmie: hOI! No, but tEM sell tEMMiE fLAkES! *Hands Shark lord a pack of Tem flakes*

 **Papyrus what started your love for puzzles?**

Papyrus: I LIVE IN SNOWDIN, SO I HAVE TO DO LOTS OF PUZZLES WHEN WALKING AROUND! I JUST FIND IT FUN BECAUSE I CAN HELP PEOPLE!

 **Undyne what would happen if the Flying Spaghetti Monster appeared?**

Undyne: I'D EAT IT! *Summons spears*

 **Mettaton did you get calls from angry parents for threatening to kill a kid?**

Mettaton: Yes, Darling, I did...I lost almost my ENTIRE fan club!

 **Alphys what started your love for anime?**

Alphys: I just f-found some at the garbage dump one day...and I w-watched it.

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Backflips through a window*


	5. Ask 4

From: Aria Tavoosi (Guest)

 **Aria Tavoosi:If you want to stay Flowey, I can simply get the soul and you'd still be a flower. But you'd be able to feel good emotions and nyah ha. If not, i'll inject you with DETERMINATION.**

Flowey: I have part of a soul, so I'm not as bad as before.

 **The melting issue doesn't affect plants so I can give you almaglamate levels of the stuff. Can't beat Frisk's, but you'll be able to trigger the BUT IT REFUSED if you die.**

Flowey: Okay...

 **Frisk...hmm..I guess the yellow skin is just a pigment defect. Or mabye a mutation because out of the 7.3 billion humans, it's YOU who has the most DETERMINATION. May just be a side affect of that.**

Frisk: I think its just a pigment defect.

 **Tell me about your first run. Was it aborted genocide? Mine was, did it by sparing Papyrus to be exact.**

Frisk: Aborted Genocide...I killed everyone, even Sans. But I wouldn't kill Flowey. He made me realize what I was doing was wrong, so I did a true reset.

Sans: *Left eye is flickering blue*

 **Papyrus, watch the Papyrus vs Bandits video, it has you beating up bad guys who try to beat up Frisk. You beat up like 24 guys in it.**

Papyrus: I'M SO COOL!

Sans: But I'm the true hero of the story. Did you see the ending?

Papyrus: NO I'M THE HERO!

Frisk: Papyrus is the hero.

Sans: *Sad Face*

Teresa: I think Sans is the hero

Sans: *Grins*

Teresa: 'kay Byeeeee. *Fades out of existence*


	6. Ask 5

From: SaphireDemonStar

 **Darn Sans and you were so DRESSY too.. but you were so SUITED for your normal clothes and I guess can't CHANGE your mind.**

Sans: I guess so. But tibia honest, I looked great in that suit.

 **Hey!**

 **(if someone responds particularly from FellTale) Did you find find updogg?**

Teresa: I assume you mean Underfell so okay.

Underfell Papyrus: Erm...What is Updogg?

Underfell Sans: Hehehehe

 **(If they ask what is updogg?) Nothing much what's up with you?**

Underfell Papyrus: GAH!

 **(If it fell through) ah muffin it FELL**

Underfell Sans: I guess it did.

 **Hey Chara I'm going to give you some advice here take this *hands a roll of toilet paper***

 **(If they ask what's it for) to wipe yourself, 'cause you're a piece of sh-t!**

Chara: *Hisses*

 **Papyrus sorry you had to deal with that here is a Olympic pool sized bowl of spaghetti *sets it out and cools it with own ice magic* now you can swim in spaghetti to your heart's content! Also when you are done drink this *hands bottle that is filled with a drink mixture of Monster, NOS, and Five Hour Energy*. EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!**

 ***Papyrus-jumps out the window without breaking it***

Teresa: What hell have you unleashed.

Underfell Sans: Uh oh...*Drops to floor and hides under table with hands over his head*

Sans: Oh no. *Teleports to somewhere safe*

Frisk: *Surrounds self with couch cushions*

Temmie: *Begins rapidly eating tem flakes*

Flowey: SOMEBODY MOVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BY HYPER-PAPYRUS!

Chara: *Grabs Flowey and climbs through the Mettaton shaped hole in the wall* I may be a demon, but NOBODY deserves that fate.

Underfell Flowey: Frisk? Help?

Frisk: *Grabs Underfell Flowey and goes back to hiding spot*

Underswap Papyrus: Uh oh. *Grabs Underswap Sans and carries him to under a table*

Papyrus: *Is getting out of giant spaghetti pool* Now I have to drink this! *Drinks the super energy drink* *Starts bouncing off the walls and destroying things*

Teresa: *Is still trying to move Everyone From Littletale into a safe spot* Uh oh. *Teleports everyone not hidden yet to the omega timeline* PAPYRUS STOP! NO!

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHE! *Destroys Underfell Sans's hiding spot*

Underfell Sans: Nonononono...

Toddler Asriel: Mom? Dad? *Is walking straight into the destruction*

Underfell Sans: Oh god. *Grabs Toddler Asriel and pulls him to a safe spot*

Papyrus: *Energy crashes* *Faints*

*The Entire house is completely destroyed*

Everyone: *Slowly comes out of their hiding spots* Is it safe?

Teresa: Yes. *Sighs* *Snaps fingers and the entire house is back to normal*

Papyrus: *Wakes up* What happened?

Teresa: Nothing...Just go swim in your spaghetti pool.

Teresa: Byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee *Opens portal to Anti-void and steps inside* I'll be in the anti-void if anyone needs me.


	7. Ask 6

From: NAW (Guest)

 **Frisk! Have you completed a genocide run? It's a matter of weather or not we have a genocidal maniac in your head or a creature who's death I refuse to let be useless in your head!**

Frisk: I got close to completing a genoci-

Chara: *Shoves Frisk out of the way* Yes, they have. I erased their memory of it. Of course they did, thats why I'm here!


	8. Ask 7

YWYW67W (Guest)

 **YWYW67W:Imagine Alphys unleashing the Almaglamates in the genocide run. would be so pissed. I'd imagine since some of her attacks go outside the box, would be attacking the buttons, destroying the item and act buttons, saying stuff like ''You...killed...Sno...wy!'' And throwing her diolauge at you. To defeat the almaglmates, you'd need to lure them to the determination extractor and turn it on before they melt through it. But Endoggy would be to fast and you'd have to make sure not to encounter it.**

Teresa: That would be annoying.

Frisk: Yup.

Chara: I'd lure them to Hotland and push them in the lava. If that didn't work I'd push them into the core so they would be erased from existence!

 **And if you kill them? To bad, Alphys locked you in the lab, maniac. See you next reset.**

Chara: I'd just reset and kill Alphys before she could!

Frisk: What is wrong with you Chara?!

Chara: *Shrugs* I'm a demon.

Teresa: Byyy-

Chara: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE *Pushes Teresa out the window*


	9. Ask 8 (I hate Askers like this)

From: A Rueisnom (Guest)

 **A Rueisnom:*I crash through the door with Bowser in the Clown Cruiser* BOWSER! YOU JUST DESTROYED THE DOOR!**

Teresa: *Snaps fingers and everything fixes* Great. THIS kind of reviewer.

 **Hmm. IDEA!*I squeeze Frisk's nose for a solid two minutes and the noise it makes comes out as Disbelief* So while I fix Koopa Knucklehead's mess, I'm gonna ask Questions.**

Frisk: GET OFF ME! *Shoves asker away*

 **Mettaton. how's business doing, have you revealed that you're Hapstablook, what did you do in your days as Mettaton NEO?**

Mettaton: Its doing well, Yes everybody has always known that, and I mostly just walked around doing nothing.

 **Storyshift Chara, I gotta talk to you about Asreil.*I cast a barrier spell so nobody can hear me and Chara***

Storyshift Chara: Okay sure what do you want. *Shoves hands in pockets*

 **We need to talk. You're brother's got some potential as a body gaurd or a cop but his star magic is super slow, it could cost him his life. You need to get that little furball trained up before somebody...wierd comes a knocking. Take this. *I hand SS Chara a traptanium crystal* You know who i'm talking about. Bill Ciper.**

Chara: He's perfectly strong, he doesn't need help. AND TAKE YOUR STUPID CRYSTAL! *Throws crystal back at asker*

Teresa: *Shatters barrier spell* Nice one, Chara. Now anyways. Bill Cipher can't get here. There possible way for him to get here, unless I bring him here, which I won't. Also, somebody weird already has come-a-knocking. Well, more BURSTING THROUGH THE DOOR IN A CLOWN CRUISER! *Throws asker out of window*

Teresa: BYE! *Shatters into a million little pixels on the floor*


	10. Ask 9

From: Guest

 **Do any of you have crushes on anyone you know?**

Frisk: *Whispers* A-Asriel...*Face turns bright red*

Asriel: Frisk...

Asgore: T-Tori...

Toriel: Asgore, you pathetic whelp! I will never get back together with you!

Toriel: But I'm not telling my crush either...

Sans: Uh, Tori? Knock Knock...

Toriel: Who's there?  
Sans: Crush.

Toriel: Crush who?

Sans: I have a crush on you... *Face literally turns completely blue*  
Toriel: I have a crush on you, too...

Alphys: Undyne is my girlfriend...

Undyne: ALPHYS! *Throws Alphys into a trashcan by accident* Oops.

Chara: I'll never tell!

Flowey: Me neither!

Underfell Flowey: I have a crush on Frisk.

Teresa: I sort of have a bit of a crush on Sans.

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Turns into a copy of Undertale*


	11. Ask 10 (The 10th Asker! Wow!)

From: SaphireDemonStar

 **Am I the "somebody weird" you mentioned?**

Teresa: Nope. I was talking about the person who sent that review. You're actually my favourite reviewer so far.

 **Also sorry for the destruction of the place I needed a little pick me up also I got the entire thing on video.**

Teresa: Cool!

Everyone else: Okay!

Papyrus: Got what on video?

Teresa: I think he forgot what happened other than he fainted and got a spaghetti pool.

 **Everybody watch it also I'ma try this *grabs Swap Sans and puts him in a neko-maid outfit* it can also change into armor, also it has to stay on for three chapters!**

Sans: Okay. Also we already sort of watched it on tape, this place has security cameras.

 **Oh and here *grabs Fell!Papyrus drops him into a abandoned warehouse with a bottle of the Super Energy Drink but in stead of Five Hour Energy its Red Bull* Go nuts man!**

*Drinks the Super energy drink* I don't feel a differ- *Magic goes out of control and starts shooting the walls* GAH! *Is randomly running around*

 **Fell!Sans you are my most favorite Sans of all the dark AUs here have some mustard *hands Red a yellow bottle full of Honey Mustard***

Underfell Sans: Thanks. *Drinks Honey mustard*

Teresa: He's my favourite too. Alongside Error Sans and Aftertale Sans, of course. My most hated Sans is *Shudders* Underfresh Sans...

Underfresh Sans: Whats up M8?

Teresa: Bye. *Jumps into Anti-void*


	12. Ask 11 (This AGAIN)

From: A Rueisnom (Guest)

 **A Rueisnom:Bowser was piloting it, not me. That idiot was reading an old issue of Nintendo Power, how am I to blame for his actions? It's the last time I carpool with him!**

Storyshift Chara: It doesn't matter.

 **And for a ''stupid crystal'' Traptanium is one of few things Ciper can't escape. Even God Asreil can't. But since you don't want it, i'll take it back. It's a very rare material.**

Teresa: Okay. I honestly don't give a flying fish about 'Traptanium' or anything not even mildly Undertale related that you try to drag into this Q&A.

Undyne: *Looks like shes about to throw spears at the asker*

Papyrus: UNDYNE NO! *Drags U*ndyne away

 **Asreil is powerful, i'll give him that. ''perfectly strong'' he ain't. SS Geno-Frisk killed him pretty fast, you of all people should know it Chara. Or do you simply not know about the timelines? Can't blame you for it.**

Storyshift Chara: Thats different. They were (And still are) A demon. Since this 'Ciper' can't get here, and Teresa neutralized SS Geno-Frisk's Determination and Powers, and also Undertale Chara's, theres no more demons. He could do fine in a fight against anything non-demon until someone came to help. As long as he does nothing to upset Sans or Underswap Papyrus enough to attack, he's fine.

 **Sorry about honking your nose, Frisk.**

Frisk: Your forgiven.

 **My barrier spell? Technical error, meant sound barrier spell.**

Teresa: Okay. *Pushes asker outside and closes door* I'm done.

Teresa: *Sighs in relief* Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! *Turns into a bird and flies away*


	13. Ask 12 (Lol)

From: Monsieur A (Guest)

 **Monsieur A: A Rueisnom? That's my name in reverse! He used Bowser and the Clown Cruiser, a vehicle in Skylanders...A RUEISNOM! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! *I grab A Rueisnom by the ears, break his back, drag him over to a stream and bash him over the head with a rock while I drown him***

Storyshift Chara: *Is watching and eating Popcorn* *Offers Teresa Popcorn*

Teresa: Gladly. *Eats popcorn and sits and watches*

 **A***. Frisk, I am so sorry for this moron's done.*I point to A Rueisnom***

Frisk: *Shrugs*

 **Flowey, take this soul part, it's exactly what you asked for.*I give Flowey the soul part***

Flowey: *Takes the soul part* Thank you!

 **BOWSER! When we get back to the academy, you're gonna be in so much trouble.**

Teresa: *Teleports Bowser outside*

 **Anything I can do to help fix the mess of my associate and... ?**

Teresa: Nope. Just thank you for taking him.

Teresa: Bye! *Teleports into Omega Timeline to go timeline exploring with Error Sans and Aftertale Sans*

 **From: Monsieur A (Guest) (This is two reviews in one)**

 **Monsieur A:Exactly! I keep my Skylanders stuff to a minimum in these QnAs for the most part!**

Teresa: And I thank you for that.


	14. Ask 13 (Lol)

From: Aria Tavoosi (Awesome Guest)

 **Aria Tavoosi:I hate this a***. He's like one of the haters I deal with in other QnAs. Just give me the word and i'll do my thing.**

Teresa and Storyshift Chara: Go right ahead! But, as you can see, he already got this from the last person too. *Both of us sit back with popcorn to munch on*


	15. Ask 14 (My first Flame!)

**From: agklover1221**

 **ok i got a question for alphys: Why do you like that hoe undyne so much, all she literally is is brash and annoying, i cant belive god would add this stupid bitrch in the game and have a whole boss and stuff, because all undyne is, is a b*****

Alphys: *Looks at Teresa in expectance* *Sits down* *Grabs a bag of marshmallows* *Puts down kindling for a fire*

Teresa: Ah yes, our first flame. How _NICE._

Teresa: Well, I wasn't joking when I said we would have a marshmallow roast with flames. *Puts comment on kindling and it becomes a bonfire*

Underswap Sans: Yay! Marshmallows! *Starts eating marshmallows*

Sans: Huh. I thought you were joking. *Roasts a marshmallow and puts ketchup on it* *Eats it*

Undyne: *Is roasting a giant marshmallow on a spear* This is fun!

Alphys: *Is roasting a marshmallow with electricity magic* Its interesting, too...

Papyrus: *Face is covered in hot melted marshmallow* SANS! MY MARSHMALLOW IS GONE!

Sans: Uh...

Asriel and Frisk: *Are sitting next to each other on the bench, roasting little soul-shaped marshmallows*

Flowey: Yeah, I'm separate now from Asriel. *Eats marshmallow that Chara hands him*

Chara: *Cuts marshmallows into the shapes of different monsters and cooks them* Perfect.

Toriel: *Roasts marshmallows in her hand* *Allows Teresa to cool them* *Hands them to Toddler Asriel and Frisk* There you go, children.

Toddler Asriel: Thank U!

Toddler Frisk: Danku...

Teresa: *Hovering a few feet off the ground, roasting marshmallows and cooling them with magic to give to the younger monsters and humans* This is fun! I'm glad I got a flame.

 **SUDDENLY, A PORTAL OPENS AND A BUNCH OF MARSHMALLOWS FALL OUT OF IT!**

Teresa: Oh, hey. Its one of my AUs! Marshmallowtale. All the marshmallows look and act like the monsters they look like, and it seems they brought MallowSwap too.

Marshmallow Sans: Heya.

MallowSwap Sans: HEY!

Marshmallow Papyrus: NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN, COULD YOU PUT US SOMEWHERE THATS NOT THE GROUND?

Teresa: *Levitates all the Marshmallows onto a table* Welp. Heres our new AU! WELCOME THEM!

Everyone: WELCOME!  
Underfell Sans: *Has marshmallow on his face* When do we eat em'?

Teresa: We don't. They are a living AU.

*The Flame goes out and the only light is from magic Auras and Toriels fire magic*

Teresa: I guess that its over now! *Teleports everyone back to the Ask house*

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! *Implodes*


	16. Ask 15 (Favourite Reviewer!)

SaphireDemonStar

 **Wait I'm your favorite reviewer? *suddenly an anthropomorphic creature that looks like a wolf with cat ears, purple fur, dark blue hair with light purple highlights, black tipped fox tail, wings that start off at the top with blue and pink feathers(both colors a cotton candy shade) and finishes off with dark blue leathery membrane in a bat or dragon style, with a lot of feathers strewn throughout the fur mostly focusing on the chest and hip areas looking like a shirt and skirt combo, wearing a Sans-like pale blue hooded jacket, and pale pink scarf that look like Papyrus' appears in front of Teresa and hugs her* thank you! I'm really happy that you liked my reviews!**

Teresa: No Problem! *Hugs Saphire back* I like your hoodie by the way. Mine looks the exact same except It has a monster soul in the middle.

 **I got a few more things to ask but their for the Grill-babys!**

 **So hot men what's he craziest thing you have seen in your bars?**

Grillby: Well, Sans was at the bar, and an hour later while he was still here Papyrus came and started yelling at Sans to do his job, and a few minutes later Undyne came in and almost destroyed the building with spears. AND THEN King Asgore came in because the entire royal guard was trying to get Sans to go to his sentry post and so were the sentries so he had to come and send everyone back to work, and Sans just walked out the door, putting all the damages on his tab as he left. Then king Asgore ordered a hamburger and sat here for a while.

Sans: Yup.

Asgore: Sadly, its true.

Teresa: I don't really know any other Grillby's, since minor characters in AUs always get overlooked.

 **That's it for this review. Stay epic crystals! Saph out!**

Teresa: Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee! *Dissapears in a flash of ice*


	17. Ask 16

**From: Shark Lord**

 **Thank you Temmie *eats Temmie Flakes and goes to Cosmic Mode* AMAZING!**

Temmie: hOI! tEM is WelcOMEs fOR the tEM Flakes!

 **Flowey two questions for you first: where did you find that spazzing looking guy on your TV screen? Second: do you ever get face cramps from making your faces?**

Flowey: It was in one of the souls memories. And no, I don't get face cramps because I don't have muscles.

 **Toriel what was your reaction to most of the monsters that tried to kill Frisk? Papyrus, Alphys, Sans, and technically Temmie are a few who didn't try to kill them**

Toriel: I was angry, but Frisk told me to let it go. I guess I tried to kill them too...

 **Alphys since you poured the liquid DETERMINATION on Asriel's grave, sorry Toriel and Asgore, shouldn't there be more then one Flowey?**

Alphys: N-No...I only injected one flower with Determination, and it was mixed with Chara's remains and Asriel's dust. If I had injected more flowers or something else that had dust on it, there would be more.

Teresa: Alphys isn't the only one experimenting with determination. I have quite a few Flowers which I gave souls and Determination. And yes I have a habit of naming Flowers after foods. I don't know where the other 2 went though, I only found 2 of them.

Spaghetti: Hiiiiiiii *Derpy cute face*

Meatball: Helloooooo *Derpy face*

Spaghetti, Meatball, and Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! *Spaghetti and Meatball get picked up by Teresa* *Teresa puts them on a table*

Teresa: Bye! *Melts into a puddle of rainbows*


	18. Ask 17

From: berbernardo01

 **payrus toriel and undyne PRINCIPALY PAPYRUS what do you think of underswap selves?**

Papyrus: MY UNDERSWAP SELF IS TOO LAZY! HE'D GET ALONG WELL WITH SANS, THOUGH.

Toriel: I don't really like my 'Underswap' self. How could I ever act like that?

Undyne: UNDERSWAP ME IS AWESOME! It's me as Alphys! If I put on a lab coat and acted like Alphys I would be her!

 **frisk do you ever dreamed of being a robot named cube created by a guy named kato on a spaceship going to earth and sudenly a virus named OD-10 kill everybody?**

Frisk: No...

Teresa: Okay what?! *Picks up asker and puts them outside the door* Your kinda weird. Stay out there please.


	19. Ask 18

Shark Lord

 **Ah! *throws a Creeper* GET OUT IT'S GONNA BLOW! *Creeper turned out to be a dud***

Teresa: *Picks up creeper and brings it to the Universe transfer room* *Puts it in one of my minecraft worlds* Can't have this here.

Storyshift Chara: What are you even doing here Shark Lord?

Teresa: *Shrugs* I don't know what they're here for. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! *Teleports to Alpha Timeline No. 1 to work on building it* *Brings Error Sans, Aftertale Sans, Asriel, and Storyshift Chara with me*


	20. Ask 19

From: Shark Lord

 **Gaster have you been confused for Slenderman?**

Gaster: Yes, I once went for a walk in a forest and some human caught a picture of me from behind, posting it online as 'Slenderman'.

 **Alphys what is your top fifteen anime characters?**

Alphys: Um Uh Um Uh...*Starts listing hundreds of characters so fast you can't understand her*

 **Frisk why were you on Mt. Ebott in the first place?**

Frisk: *Stares at ground and shuffles feet awkwardly* I...I was there to kill myself.

 **Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus and Underswap Sans do you make special puzzles for the blind?**

Papyrus: OF COURSE I DO! I HAVE ONE WHERE THEY RUN THEIR FINGERS OVER A RAILING TO FIND A BUTTON!

Underswap Sans: Yeah! I have one where it makes a beeping sound near the button they need to press and they listen for the sound and go to it!

Underfell Papyrus: NOPE.

 **Sans, Papyrus and Chara watch Undertale Gives You Hell**

Papyrus: ITS SO COOL!

Sans: Yeah. Especially me.

Chara: They got my personality wrong. I wouldn't just stand there.

 **Flowey ever heard of Plants Vs Zombies?**

Flowey: Yes, I've played it with a computer Alphys set up by my pot. I won! And then I played again and only used pea shooters. I lost that time...

 **Mettaton ever watched Dr. Who?**

Mettaton: No, should I?

 **Undyne ever rode a shark? *offers a land shark if she wants***

Undyne: *Jumps on shark* *Starts zooming around* HELL YEAH! *Accidentally hits one of the Toddler AU Characters with the shark as she drives* Oh seahorses.

Toddler Asriel: I'm okay! *Walks away completely unharmed*

Teresa: Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Floats into the omega timeline*


	21. Ask 20! (Well not really an ask)

Teresa: This chapter is sort of an 'Answering 2 common questions' and theres something else after that!

 **Common question #1: Frisk why are your eyes always closed?**

Frisk: I'm asian!

 **Common question #2: What ships are gonna be in this?**

Teresa: I want to leave that as a surprise, but if you look one ship basically confirmed itself.

Teresa: Okay, onto something else. Firstly...

*A portal opens and versions of Frisk and Asriel step out*

Teresa: These are Frisk and Asriel from HappenTale! Here are there Appearances.

 **HappenTale Frisks Appearance:**

 **Much too big clothes (Shirt is more like a dress, the sleeves folded to the right length) Arms and legs covered in bruises & cuts. Shirt is also very worn.**

 **HappenTale Asriel's Appearance:**

 **Exact same clothing and description as Frisk.**

HappenTale Frisk: *Standing as close to HT Asriel as possible* ...

HappenTale Asriel: *Shaking* ...hi... *Takes a step back*

Teresa: They, um...don't come from someplace happy. You can ask them questions, if you want. But I don't think HT Frisk speaks. HT Asriel, does Frisk speak?

HT Asriel: ...rarely...

Storyshift Chara and Storyswap Asriel: Come on, we'll show you around. *Takes HT Asriel and Frisk with them*

Teresa: Okay, now onto the exciting part.

One person from the reviews will get the chance to have Their own AU in this Q&A! Just put it in the reviews!

 **Rules:**

 **Include as much description as possible, anyone you changed anything about them, so that when questions for them get asked I know what they would do or say.**

 **It must be either a very unknown AU or a brand new AU you made.**

Teresa: Welp, there it is!

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! *I explode into a billion pixels*


	22. Ask 21! (Why its rated T)

**From: Monsieur A (Guest)**

 **Monsieur A:You were there to kill yourself? Frisk...that's horrible...WHO OR WHAT DROVE YOU TO THAT EXTREME?!**

Frisk: *Mutters something incoherent*

 **Let's get you a nice hot bath, i'll get you comfortable when you get out and you can tell me about it. Venting really helps. It's what the Papyrus of my world taught me. I'm all ears. If it's to personal then I won't pry, some secrets are best left unshared.**

Frisk: *Steps out of bath and curls up in a blanket* My mom...she always tried to hit me. She succeeded quite a bit of the time, but she got bored of that. She started throwing things, mainly bottles at me. But her aim was bad, luckily. One day she hit me with a bottle, and I bandaged myself up. That wasn't when I climbed Mt. Ebott though...but I don't want to talk about why I did... *Curls up into a ball and sobs*


	23. Ask 22! (Frisk Appreciation Day)

**From: SaphireDemonStar**

 **Wow. *hugs Frisk* It's OK you are now away from that witch, and if she does try to come for you you have your family and friends here by your side all ready to protect you no matter what. OK?**

Frisk: I guess its in the past now, and I can't (Well, I WON'T) do anything to change that. I'm glad I climbed Mt. Ebott. She can't get to me since she told me she was going to die the day I climbed Mt. Ebott.

Everyone from Undertale: We're all glad you freed us Frisk.

HappenTale Asriel: *Hugs Frisk gently*

HappenTale Frisk: *Also hugs Frisk, albeit more hesitantly*

Everyone: *Hugs Frisk*

Frisk: Guys I can't breathe!

Everyone: *Steps back* Sorry.

Teresa: *Ruffles Frisks hair* Byyyyyeeeeeee! *Floats backwards through a wall*


	24. Ask 23

**SaphireDemonStar**

 **Hey Grillby did anyone ever get drunk enough that they proposed to a cleaning utensil?**

Grillby: Yes, in fact. But they weren't drunk. *Sigh* It was Woshua. *Sighs again* Meet Broomy The Broom, their child.

Broomy: Clean Clean Clean! *Is moving back and forth, sweeping*

 **If not it would be a hilarious situation don't you think?**

 ***picks up Sans and hugs him* You are practically a marshmallow and that's not counting the mallow AU.**

Sans: *Blushes* Thanks...

Teresa: Hey, Speaking of MarshmallowTale, MallowFell just sort of...appeared. But they're all kinda stupid. Like MallowFell Papyrus basically just evil laughs all the time.

 **Stay epic, Saph out!**

MallowSwap Sans: BYE! *Jumps off of table to go on an adventure*

Teresa: HEY THATS MY LINE!

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! *Walks through the wall*


	25. Ask 24

From: PurpleLines (Guest)

 **PurpleLines:EVERYONE QUICK! SAY YOUR FAVORITE SONG AND WHY!**

Asriel: *Shrugs* Memory, the music box sound from waterfall, is nice...

Chara: Megalo Strike Back Remix By NyxTheShield.

Flowey: My Omega theme. Hands down, best song ever.

Frisk: I like Hopes and Dreams!

Toriel: Any theme other than the ruins is alright with me. I got tired of the ruins theme.

Asgore: I like my battle intro.

Muffet: *Is too busy working to answer*

Grillby: ...I like the music that plays in my bar...

Teresa: *Floats into the room* I like Bold Papyrus by Groundbreaking. Its a remix of Bonetrousle and it has lyrics.

Teresa: Oh yes, and a quick note: For the AU contest/submission thing I'm waiting for at least one more AU to be suggested, and please submit them.

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Floats out of room*


	26. Ask 25 (Welp, I was warned!)

catspats31 (You warned me, Aria Tavoosi)

 **Question #1 for Toriel: Can you please tell the author that the following parts of the Content Guidelines is broken?**

 **Entries not allowed:**

 **5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc.**

 **6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

Toriel: No, Child.

Storyshift Chara: *Steps in front of Toriel and glares at Catspats* Out.

 **Question #2 for Toriel: Can you please help the author accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?**

 **"Since you used SaphireDemonStar's request in chapter 3, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM. Please use dialogue similar to: "Thank you!" Papyrus said. Try to add some description and detail behind what's going on. The admins frown upon stories in chat/script format because it erases all of the artistic choice and technical skill from writing and reduces it strictly to events without any sort of prose or emotion. It shows they're more impressed by what rather than how, and how is the most important part of any creative endeavor.**

 **Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."**

Happentale Asriel: *Summons star magic and fires it at asker* No.

Happentale Frisk: *Glares at asker hesitantly*

Underfell Sans: Want me to give 'em a bad time?

Teresa: No, theres no need for that, and Undyne, NO SPEARS! *Vanishes Undyne's Spear*

Teresa: I kindly inform you that I have blocked you as suggested by Aria Tavoosi who imformed me that you may come to bother me. Thank you, Aria.

All of MarshmallowTale, MallowSwap, and MallowFell: *Starts attacking the asker*

Teresa: I also didn't even really bother to read your review, since I honestly don't give a flying fish about what you just said.

Alphys: So, who wants to roast marshmallows? *Holds up comment, kindling, and a bag of marshmallows*

Teresa: Sure. But lets go to the Alpha timeline. This place smells like annoying little teenagers who have nothing better to do than to try to ruin other peoples creativity. *Opens Portal to Alpha Timeline*

Everyone: *Steps inside*

Teresa: Thanks for warning me, Aria Tavoosi. I'm honestly not worried about being reported because hey, TK's Q&A is still up, so they can't remove mine either.

Teresa: Byyyyeeee! *Steps through Portal to go to marshmallow roast*

Teresa: Also, I may not be able to update much for a bit because things like events are happening, I'm preparing for vacation, and also I need to go buy new headphones because mine broke and I have to use crappy computer audio for now.


	27. Ask 26 (The villains of this story!)

From: Aria Tavoosi (Guest)

 **Aria Tavoosi:M***! I WAS TOO LATE! I've already done my thing with Pushy Pussy in THREE other QnAs and there's nothing I can say about this guy I haven't said already.**

Teresa: I'll let Chara sum it up.

Chara: *Starts screaming random rude things about Catspats*

 **Except that he's a Dog f*** , S*** eating, M***f*** annoying as all hell, Ball busting, sewage drinking, s***mop!**

Teresa: Yeah, he-

Storyshift Chara: I agree! I honestly don't know why I didn't kill him. Probably because I was told not to.

 **NYAAAAAAAAAAH! *My skin turns red as I smash a hole in Bowser's shell***

Teresa: When did he get here? Seriously did anyone see bowser come in?

 **Bowser: HEY! What's your beef with me, Pal?**

 **Aria: Catspat31 drove me nuts again. My warning came to late. Sorry about the shell, Bowser.**

Teresa: *Waves hand and Bowsers shell is fixed* Actually I read it when you first sent it but I was too tired to reply to it, so I sort of forgot about it.

 **Bowser: Now I understand. That guy thinks he's so high and mighty, all ''QNAS ARE EEEVIL! DO AS I SAY! Oh, look at me. I'm so much smarter than you are. Lah dee da, i'm a fruit. Not a homosexual, a litteral walking talking fruit.''. What an earsore.**

Teresa: *Laughing* You're a genius Bowser. That is probably the funniest thing I've heard so far in this Q&A.

Alphys: Uh...Teresa? Undyne managed to rip a hole in the fabric of the Alpha timeline, which sucked everything into the void...*Gets sucked into void*

Teresa: HOW DID SHE EVEN DO THAT?! Welp, c'mon SS Chara. Gotta go fix that.

SS Chara: *Sigh* Alright. *Steps through portal to void*

 _ **Meanwhile, while everyone else is in the void...**_

HappenTale Toriel: *Steps out of portal, keeping her head down* Now where are they? *Looks up, revealing evil, glowing red eyes*

HappenTale Asgore: *Summons Trident* I don't know...but we have to find them. They have to come back to us and get what they _deserve_...

HT Toriel: Over there! Look!

HT Asgore: *Grips Trident harder*

HappenTale Asriel: *Stands staring at his 'Parents' in horror and shock*

HappenTale Asgore: *Attacks HappenTale Asriel with trident*

Happentale Asriel: *Looks at wound* *Checks HP*

 _ **Happentale Asriel**_

 _ **HP: 0.0000.00000.000001/1**_

HT Asriel: *Smiles softly* Frisk...? *Laughs Weakly*

HappenTale Asriel: S-Sorry...*Faints*

HappenTale Frisk: *Catches HappenTale Asriel* *Alarmed whimper*

HappenTale Asgore: *Tries to attack HT Frisk*

HappenTale Papyrus: *Throws a bone in front of the Trident right before it hits* Nyeh! King Asgore, I will not allow you to do that!

HT Toriel: YOU! You're the one who...who ruined everything!

HT Asgore: *Swings Trident at HT Papyrus*

HT Papyrus: *Dodges* *Gets hit on the second swing but ignores it*

HT Frisk: *Gets hit instead and is brought down to 0.0000.00000.000001/1 HP* *Panting as they struggle to continue standing* *Their soul begins to crack* *Soul breaks into pieces* *Collapses to one knee*

HT Asgore: Ha!

HT Frisk: *Soul is barely hanging on by a thread* B-But...It...refused... *Pushes self onto feet and lays HT Asriel on the couch*

Teresa: *Returns from void* Hey guys. Whats going- *Sees the scene in front of her* *Banishes HT Toriel and Asgore to the Anti-Prison* What happened?

HT Papyrus: They just...showed up and tried to kill Asriel and Frisk! I showed up too late to protect Asriel and I wasn't fast enough to protect Frisk... *Turns and stares at ground in rage*

Teresa: *Snaps fingers and Frisk is healed* *Heals Asriel* Hey wait...HT Papyrus, you need to let me check on you.

HT Papyrus: *Sighs* I guess I don't have a choice.

Teresa: *Checks HT Papyruses stats*

 _ **HappenTale Papyrus**_

 _ **HP: 1/10000**_

Teresa: *Heals HT Papyrus* You literally would have died if I didnt check on you. How did you not notice?!

HT Papyrus: I did notice. I just don't care. Frisk and Asriel are more important.

Teresa: *Sigh* Alright. I guess I'm just used to having to be aware of my HP and the HP of others, considering my 1 HP. I can't even trigger 'But It Refused' if I die, I have to quickly use my magic to heal myself, and if I don't do it fast enough I end up hanging out on the save screen with Geno and Error until Frisk loads her last save.

HT Asriel: *Sits up on couch* I'm okay...

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Goes to find whoever is still in the void*


	28. Ask 27

From: Shark Lord

 **I'll handle HT Toriel and HT Asgore, *turns to them* attacking your son and an innocent child for your amusement eh? *tsk tsk tsk* it's beings like you who makes me sick.**

HT Toriel: It is amusing...

HT Asgore: HEY! *Throws Trident at Shark Lord*

 ***dodges attacks like Sans* my turn *snaps fingers and a skeletal King Ghidorah appears* It's a beautiful day, kids are playing, birds are chirping on days like this ***holes like you SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL! *Skeletal Ghidorah unleashes dark lighting on them like a maniac***

HT Asgore: How did you dodge my attack?! Its supposed to be un-dodgeable!

HT Toriel: Uh...Gorey? *Points at Skeletal Ghidorah* *Gulp*

HT Asgore and Toriel: *Are blasted backwards by the attack* *Lands on their feet, leaning on the wall*

 _ **HappenTale Toriel**_

 _ **1/50000 HP**_

 _ **HappenTale Asgore**_

 _ **1/50000 HP**_

Teresa: *Banishes them back to the Anti-Jail*

HappenTale Asriel: Thanks...

HappenTale Frisk: *Is still looking at the small cracks in their soul that didn't heal* ...

 **Asriel did you get neck cramps when you were still crazy with power?**

Asriel: No.


	29. Ask 28

Narrator

 **''I'm gonna need this.'' Monsieur A said, walking into a giant metal hand, also known as the ''Iron Fist Of Arkus''.**

Teresa: okay then.

 **Wires, metal and other parts of an unhackable robot shot out of the Iorn Fist until a yellow and red robot had been created. An orange symbol of a wide smile appearing on the robot's forehead.**

Storyshift Chara: Okay what is even happening I don't know what thats from but I know it doesn't belong here.

 **''OH, COME ON! I know I have a family relation with Fawful but this is REALLY PUSHING IT! I have the Iorn Fist so the arkyans should be under my control while i'm in this from. Robo-A and Robo-Monsieur A sound stupid. I AM KING A IN THIS FORM!''**

 **King A declared in his now robotic voice, unintentionally smashing the Clown Cruiser into the ground, destroying it. Also revealing the Rift Engine.**

 **King A lazered a hole into his left hand and put in the Rift Engine before creating a rift to where Happentale Toriel and Asgore were.**

HT Asgore: This can't be good.

HT Toriel: No, no it can't.

 **''Hmm. A nice orderly void and...Bill Cipher getting a time vortex rather than a pizza? Nevermind. Ahem.**

Bill Cipher: I'm in the wrong universe, aren't I?

Teresa: Yup. You are. *Sends Bill Cipher back to where he came from*

 **YOU! THE GOATS! Your acts of beating up the Frisk Dreemur of a different univserse has angered the Arkyan Empire due to it violating section .008 of the Interuniverse Charter of Rights: No creature of may be slain in a universe, pocket dimension or space that is not of their universe of origin.**

HappenTale Toriel: What is that...

 **You also tried to kill your own son and a skeleton. Not in violation of anything Arkus is part of but i'm still killing you.**

HappenTale Papyrus: Nyeh! *Dissapears behind a corner, and when you check he isn't there*

HappenTale Asriel: ...lol...

 **Being sent to this place is reserved for only the evilest of evil...I think.**

Teresa: I think so.

 **You have two choices, Monsters.**

 **#1! Be crushed painlessly under my metal, Mega Man-esc boots!**

 **#2! Die dishonorably and try to fight me.'' King A growled, getting off track.**

 **''We choo-'' HT Asgore was going to answer but was savagely burnt by King A's lazer eyes.**

HT Asgore: *Is at 1 HP* *Stands up shakily* You'll have to do better...than...that...*Is about to get attacked again* *Grabs HappenTale Toriel and steps through his one way portal back to his AU*

 **King A opened a rift to Skylands in hopes of getting the Iorn Fist of before he threw out his voice.**

Teresa: Okay, welp, BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Steps through portal to random AU*


	30. Ask 29

From: RMVHXtreme

 **Next to TK's Ask Undertale and Mr. Charisk's Ask the Charisk Crew, this is one of the best Asks that I have encountered so far. It all makes enough sense for me to follow it, but is crazy enough to be entertaining. Keep it up.**

Teresa: Thank you... *Floats slightly higher up in the air*

 **You know what would be cool? If we brought back the other six humans that died in the Underground. You don't have to do it right now, you could do it later, or never, but I think it would be fun.**

Teresa: Huh? Oh yeah, I was going to do that but I never got around to it. *Reconnects the human souls to their bodies, thus bringing them back to life* *Teleports them to where everyone else is* You can now ask the six souls that came after Chara and before Frisk!

 **Undyne, I would love to see you challenge Asgore to a friendly duel.**

Undyne: OKAY! *Summons harmless weak magic spear* ASGORE! LETS DUEL!

Asgore: Alright. *Dodges every attack from Undyne, not even summoning a weapon*

Undyne: *Is too tired to continue fighting* I guess you win...

 **Chara, why are you a demon?**

Chara: I'm not human anymore. I have no soul. I'm just a manifestation of Power, and of the LOVE Frisk got in the genocide route they can't even remember.

 **Asriel, what would Flowey say if I told him he smelled great?**

Asriel: DON'T DO IT! *Tries to pull asker away from Flowey*

 **Alright, then, let's test that: Flowey, you smell great.**

Flowey: *Hisses at asker and tries to bite them, but just ends up tipping his pot over* I HAVE NO POWER IN THIS USELESS POT!

 **Alright, I'm gone.**

Teresa: And so am I. BYE! *Explodes*


	31. Ask 30

**Aria Tavoosi**

 **Oh? A new flame. Can I join you withnthe marshmallows this time? Please? Enough of me begging, let's get to why i'm here.**

Teresa: Since your covering these flames I didn't even post them, so I guess I'll let you join the marshmallows this time.

 **''Guest'' No time for a penname, suckas! I gotta leave my hate and go to walmart. Need some Mountain Dew!**

Teresa: Exactly. If you have to flame, could you at least use a name so I can ridicule you about it?

 **''*Tells you that you can only take requests from PMs* "QNAS ARE EVIL!" If that's your interpretation of that, I'm leaving the Undertake community.'' What the frying dutchman is Undertake? And good, go away, i've got some training to do in Pokemon SoulSilver.**

Teresa: Good, go ahead, leave the Undertale community 'Guest', nobody will miss you. And cool you have pokemon SoulSilver?

 **''I'm surprised I haven't already, considering I've seen MettatonxBurgerpants (Hint: "Secret sauce"''[I ereased your emoji, mister.] ''in the Glamburgers),'' A lewd joke? You're imply that there is c** in a Glamburger! NOT!FUNNY! I swear like AVGN, but uncensored lewd is where I draw the line!**

Teresa: The secret sauce joke isn't funny...okay maybe just a little bit because of its stupidity.

 **''PapyrusxSans, and PapyrusxMettatonxSans (Guess who Was in the middle?).'' You are dead to me.**

Teresa: Ugh... _Fontcest._ Its one of the few ships that disgusts me. If its Papyrus from one AU and Sans from a different AU than I can accept it, but NEVER from the same universe. Also, I know I'll get asked if I ship Papyton. I DO NOT SHIP PAPYTON AND I NEVER WILL. Well, maybe one-sided Papyton where Mettaton has a crush on Papyrus but Papyrus is too innocent to notice. But thats not canon to this. Am I rambling? Yeah I am. To the marshmallow roast! *Pulls Aria through portal to the Marshmallow Timeline*

 ***The marshmallow timeline is regular Undertale with Doors to Underfell and Underswap, except that everything is made of marshmallow***

Teresa: This is the Marshmallow Timeline. AKA where MarshmallowTale came from. Now, lets roast marshmallows! *Casts a fire-proof charm on the surrounding area and throws comment on the kindling* *Starts roasting marshmallows*

Papyrus: *Tries to eat marshmallow but the stick bends and he gets it on his face instead* SANS! MY MARSHMALLOW KEEPS DISSAPEARING!

Sans: Uh...*Eats a ketchup flavoured marshmallow*

Asriel: Frisk! Look at this! *Holds up giant marshmallow*

Frisk: *Eyes light up* Lets roast it! Wait...it won't go on a stick, and even Mom can't cook this one.

Teresa: *Floats over to Asriel and Frisk* Oh, do you guys need help with that? *Roasts giant marshmallow with fire magic* There you go.

Asriel and Frisk: You have fire magic?! *Starts eating Marshmallow*

Teresa: Yeah, but I don't use it much, since Ice is my main power.

*1 Marshmallow roast later*

Teresa: Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! *Turns into a bunch of miniature Teresas that all run in different directions*


	32. Ask 31

From: KawiiChicken

 **Hey Teresa,which au did you go in?When last chapter when you went to a random one.**

Teresa: I opened a random AU portal and it took me to Underfell, which was deserted since everyone is here.


	33. Ask 32

From: RMVHXtreme

 **Alright! So, first of all, other six humans, what are your names? Actually, you might as well introduce yourselves to Frisk and their family while you're at it.**

All the Six Humans: We'll all say our names, our ages, and then something interesting!

Aqua/Patience: My name is Ophelia...I'm 10...and I like art. *Stuffs hands in pockets*

Orange/Bravery: My name is Matthew! I'm 9! I like doing Parkour! *Jumps off of table onto arm of chair*

Blue/Integrity: I'm Trinity! I actually fell when Matthew was still alive down here, so I know him. Oh yeah, I'm also 9.

Purple/Perseverance: Hey! I'm Luca. I'm 8. I went into Mt. Ebott to study monsters. *Readjusts taped glasses*

Green/Kindness: I'm Lina, I'm 7, and I like cooking! *Holds up Frying Pan triumphantly*

Yellow/Justice: And I'm Makara! I fell on Halloween, when I went as a cowboy. The gun is real, but it never had any bullets in it. I'm 6! *Spins gun excitedly in hand*

 **Chara, how do you currently feel about Asgore and Toriel?**

Chara: Weak. But I'm not allowed to kill them.

 **Dr. Gaster, uh...well, where are you right now, exactly?**

Gaster: I'm not stuck in the void anymore, I'm on the surface with everyone else.

 **Asriel and Flowey, sorry about that, I kinda wanted to see how one and the same you two were. That was stupid of me.**

Asriel: *Shrugs*

Flowey: *Is begging Alphys for a screen near his pot that he can put pictures on*

 **Mettaton, what exactly does your heart do?**

Mettaton: Its basically just a sort of Jelly Power core...Just don't touch it, okay?

 **Alphys, do you and Undyne happen to have a favorite date location (besides the garbage dump)?**

Alphys: W-We go to a place called 'Fire Escape' alot...its where we can paint pottery and stuff...we only go there to calm Undyne down though. She's really good at painting.

 **Aaaaand I'm gone.**

Teresa: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Teleports away*


	34. Ask 33

From: A Rueisnom (Guest)

 **A Rueisnom:I JUST SLAUGHTERED ALL OF UNDERFELL!...Most of it, there is nothing anyone can do to fix it. Alphys. A woman of words like yourself autta apreciate this. *I show Alphys Underfell Undyne's bloodstained armor* It'll be good scrap metal you can melt down.**

Anyone: Hi guys! I'm anyone! I guess I can't do anything...

Teresa: But I can! *Snaps fingers and everyone from Underfell is alive again*

Alphys. *Starts mashing warning button* HE'S COMING NEAR ME! *Steps backwards away from A Rueisnom*

HappenTale Frisk: ...*Initiates a battle with A Rueisnom*

HappenTale Asriel: *Joins the battle with HT Frisk*

HappenTale Papyrus: *Stands behind HT Asriel and Frisk* Nyeh...I've heard about you...you're THAT reviewer.

Teresa: *Banishes A Rueisnom to the Anti-Prison* And yes, I am aware that I basically cheated with the 'Nothing Anyone can do' thing. But technically I didn't go against his comment, even if I could have.

Teresa: Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! *Twirls into their air and dissapears*


	35. Ask 34! (TK!)

**From: Thriller Killer**

 **Uh, yeah, but seriously, CAN you change the name? It's cool that yours was inspired by mine, but I don't want ours to get confused. So please. Change it.**

Teresa: *After I got over the excitement that TK reviewed my Q&A* Done. Sorry about that, by the way. I just put that temporarily until I thought of one. I'm horrible at naming things. I named my first animal crossing town 'Townsville'. Oh yeah, and I sort of put all your reviews into one.

 **F*** Skylanders. That's all I have to say.**

Teresa: I like Skylanders, but just for the character designs and the fact that alot of the names are puns. I like the smaller versions of the characters, but mostly just Spry because he's adorable.

Teresa: Oh shoot I'm rambling again...

 **Right as I saw that review, the Creeper Rap by Dan Bull started playing on shuffle. This is the best.**

Teresa: How fitting. Ironically a creeper rap remix from my shuffle playlist played when I published that review.

 **Don't you mean...**

 **Hopes and Memes? *Mountain Dew and Doritos start raining down***

Teresa: ...*Sans the memelord begins to play in the background*

Papyrus: UM...TERESA? WHAT IS AN ILLUMINATI?

Teresa: What have I gotten myself into. *Starts explaining memes to Papyrus*

 **Also, Bold Papyrus is my favorite! I like it a lot better than Bold Sans, especially Regular Sans. Napstarock is really good too, though.**

Teresa: Bold Papyrus is really good, especially with my new headphones. I don't like either version of Bold Sans, Napstarock is okay, and another one I like is Shadrow, which is surprisingly fitting for Gaster.

 **Anybody who makes reviews like this are pompous b*** and need to pull their head outta their a** and smell the roses. Everything ain't gonna be perfect and go your way, f***, and people aren't going to be mindlessly obedient. God. I f*** despise people like this.**

Teresa: Yup.

 **Why are people SO DAMN OBSESSED with forcefully and RUDELY shoving Bill Cipher into UNDERTALE Q &A's, for crying out loud! Just ignore the person and move on with life if it gets annoying.**

Teresa: I don't mind those reviewers, since I can loophole my way out of what they say and then troll them. I don't even watch gravity falls, but one thing I do admit...*The doorbell rings behind me* Oh, my pizza is here!

Teresa: *Opens pizza box* Wait...this isn't a pizza! Its a time vortex! *Eats time vortex* Welp, it tasted like pizza.

Teresa: Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Implodes into the Time Vortex I just ate*


	36. Ask 35

From: Shark Lord

 **Allow me, Underfell Sans, and Underfell Papyrus deal with him please.**

 **A Rueisnom: I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!**

Teresa: *Relaxes on lawn chair and watches while eating popcorn*

Storyshift Chara: *Walks over* *Sits on other lawn chair* *Eats popcorn*

 ***Me, and the Underfell Papyrus and Sans combines our attacks to summon Underfell Gaster Blaster Ghidorah***

Teresa: Thats pretty cool. *Rides my pet Gaster Blaster, Blasty, up to near the Gaster Blaster Ghidorah's head*

 **A Rueisnom: HA HE DOESN'T SCARE ME! *uses his power attack, but it just had the result of someone using a spitball on a tank***

Teresa: That wouldn't even hurt me. How weak ARE your attacks, A Rueisnom?

 **Underfell Gaster Ghidorah: ROOOAARR!(Your bleeped!) *zaps him with it's attack and turned his body ash black and burned his hair***

A Rueisnom: *Falls backwards*

Storyshift Chara: *Teleports into a nearby tree* Rest in Pepperonis.

 **Underfell Papyrus who is older you or Sans?**

Underfell Papyrus: I'M THE OLDER BROTHER, OBVIOUSLY.

Underfell Sans: But...Bro-I mean boss, I'm the older-

Underfell Papyrus: *Glares*

Underfell Sans: Uh, yeah...Boss is older!

 **Underfell Flowey how is it that your the same being as the regular Flowey yet your nicer?**

Underfell Flowey: I'm a result of a glitched timeline, like the rest of Underfell! When Frisk reset, something went wrong and everyone's personalities swapped with how they usually are! That's basically what happened.

Teresa: My studies showed that these 'AUs' are just anomalies in the timeline, which my AU, Aftertale, literally Canonically is a glitched timeline!

Teresa: Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Walks calmly out the door which has turned into a Pizza-I mean time vortex!*


	37. Ask 36

From: Shark Lord

 **Gaster other then your children, not the experiment kind, and the CORE what other creations have you made?**

Gaster: I built the DETERMINATION extractor in the true lab, and also I built a machine to try to fix the holes in my hands...that one didn't work. Oh yes, and I made an AU transporter potion, which would have given me the ability to travel between AUs and timelines, if I hadn't dropped it before I could actually use it.

 **Flowey were you the one who found Frisk when, you might want to run Undyne, Undyne sent Frisk down a bridge where they could have gotten seriously injured?**

Flowey: *Sigh* NO.

Chara: I sent them the memory of when Asriel found me, so that they would be confused enough to continue forward and not look at every piece of garbage individually, which I know they would have done.

Frisk: I actually just got knocked out for a few minutes when I fell, since I landed on Flowers.

 **Undyne which of these would you like to battle; Megalodon, Mosasaurus, or Dunkleoustis...may not be how it's called**

Undyne: MOSASAURUS! Wait...what even is that?!

Teresa: Its a really big dinosaur.

Teresa: Anyway...BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Disintegrates*


	38. Chapter 37

From: Aria Tavoosi

 **Aria Tavoosi:...Oh crap. I never injected Flowey with the determination! *I grab Flowey by the stem, take out a syringe and inject him with determination***

Flowey: *Winces* Could you have at least Warned me before you did that?!

Flowey: Wow...I actually do feel alot stronger than before. Thanks!


	39. Chapter 38

From: Guest

 **:Gaster, can you juggle balls that are smaller than the holes in your hands without the help of any magic, machine, or person?**

Gaster: No, sadly I cannot.

Teresa: Oh, yes. *Gets megaphone* I have an announcement! I have a winner for the AU Contest! The Paplamate AU suggested by Mutant Maggot!

Here is the comment:

 _Mutant Maggot_

 _Paplamate AU:_

 _Change: Genocide Frisk spared Sans and reset. Frisk was outraged and told Sans to fuck off, doing a run without Sans even appearing for Papyrus' puzzles._

 _Frisk kills Papyrus, still believing in Flowey's Kill Or Be Killed philosophy. Papyrus' skull survives and Frisk takes it with them in hopes of finding a way to fix their mistake. They're freeing the monsters this time. One way or another. And the one monster who refused to kill them is gonna see the sun._

 _Frisk found out about the almaglmates and demands Alphys inject Papyrus with determination, turning him into an almaglamate in a matter of minutes._

 _The Papyrus almaglamate was dubbed ''Bonehead'' but still responds to the name Papyrus._

 _Bonehead protected Frisk throughout Hotlands and accidentally freed the six human souls._

 _The souls were attracted to Bonehead's determination and he absorbed them. Photoshop Bonhead and Frisk beat on the barrier and it fell to their combined power. Photoshop Bonehead had no more use for the souls and he released them, Kindness giving a tiny bow before flying off to rejoin it's body._

 _After the Monsters were declared US citizens, Bonehead analyzed and used for scientific research, using the money he got from it to by a house down the street from Frisk's._

 _Appearance: Bonehead's eye sockets are completely deformed, making look like he is always angry._

 _His torso is constantly bubbling and is covered by the Battle Body MK.2, armor that is made out of steel._

 _Bonehead no longer wears the gloves and boots he wore as Papyrus, preferring gauntlets and simply walking bare foot, half his toes having fused together._

 _Mental stability(not needed but the intelligence of the almaglmates differs): Bonehead's mind is somewhat intact, all memories of his childhood being erased. He remembers his love of puzzles and after the first year on the surface he was back to the puzzle skill level he had as Papyrus._

 _Relationships:_

 _Frisk: Bonehead has forgiven Frisk for their actions and protected them throughout the latter half of Hotland and against Mettaton EX._

 _Flowey: Flowey attacked Frisk upon seeing Bonehead, thinking Frisk created him out of spite for Sans. Bonehead defended his friend and is somewhat uncomfortable around Flowey._

 _Undyne: Bonehead remembers everything about Undyne and his relationship with her is exactly the same as in the game._

 _Mettaton: Bonehead and the other almaglamates was casted as the villians of the successful MTT horror film ''The horrors of Determination''. Mettaton and Bonehead have since become friends, rarely meeting in person since Mettaton has to travel so much._

Bonehead: Hello Humans...

Teresa: Welp, Thats the AU! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Throws Floo powder into fireplace and shouts Diagon Alley*


	40. Chapter 39

Guest

 **Flowey...or Asreil since you have a majority of a soul but chose to stay a flower(makes perfect sense to me. Not needing to eat and all that), i'm sorry I killed you in the genocide run.**

Flowey: I guess thats okay, but if I didn't have a soul you'd be dead right now!

 **I should have just given you one of the souls[Photoshop Flowey can't fit through a door], tracked down Alphys, kill two more monsters, taken one of their souls by eatih them whole and cross the barrier.**

Flowey: Yeah, that would have worked!

 **But Chara just HAD to intervene!**

Chara: *Crosses arms* It's not like I did the whole time!

Teresa: There, I finally updated! Happy now? I'll try to update this more!


	41. Chapter 40

Boggie445

 **sprays flowey with water**

Flowey: *puts leaves in front of face*

 **keeps spraying till flowey it too annoyed**

Flowey: *Face turns evil* IF YOU DON'T STOP SPRAYING ME I'LL RIP YOU'RE FUCKING ARMS OFF!

Teresa: Huh. Flowey can swear.

 **if you don't swear you get a pot with 3 wheels so you won't fall over**

Flowey: *Sad Flowey*

Teresa: *Attaches three wheels to his pot and adds a joystick to the front so he can control it* There. Now you can move freely. I added ramps to all the desks so you can get down.


End file.
